Aunque el cielo esté dormido
by Yukino Saku
Summary: Un SasukeSakura con relación por medio... Por dios! Se han vuelto locos! A leer!


Hi! Por fin lo tengo publicado!! (Es mi primer fic/lemon!) Bueno… en realidad aclaro que este sería el primer cap., el segundo y último lo publicaré a finales de febrero más o menos (que será un cap. que conste de tan solo 20 Págs.) Quería agradecer a la gente que me ayudó a través de MSN; a Hanako especialmente por haberme dado la traducción en inglés de esa canción que se ciñe tanto a la historia (Hana! Me fue de… xD! piiiiii! Estamos en horario infantil… xD) Ah! También quiero avisar de que el cap. final será un song fic/lemon, ya publicaré la lista de canciones (instrumentales la gran mayoría, ok?) Espero que el tiempo que he empleado en hacer este primer cap. haya servido de algo, y que a finales de semana vea un mensajito que me advierta de que tengo 70 reviews por leer… (por lo menos…xD) Venga! A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

**AUNQUE EL CIELO ESTÉ DORMIDO**

Sentados en el suelo y cubiertos por una manta a causa del frío de la noche, Sakura, Sasuke y Kakashi atendían con incredulidad a Ino que explicaba un relato de terror. La luz, tenue, daba un aire terrorífico al ambiente, y Sakura se dispuso a abrazar a Sasuke. Este la miró, sonrió y a continuación la abrazó para calmar sus temores. Ino explicaba el relato con entusiasmo el cual narraba una historia en que un gato negro era el causante de todo el enredo. Sakura miró por encima del hombro de Ino las páginas que quedaban para que el susodicho relato llegara a su fin, ya que cuando acabase irían a dormir y podría abrazar a Sasuke en la oscuridad de la frígida noche. Tan solo diez minutos después la historia llegó a su límite. Los cuatro amigos, temerosos a causa de la narración, se fueron a dormir a sus respectivas camas, asignadas la misma tarde de ese día.

Kakashi dormiría al final de la habitación, al lado de una ventana que daba a pensar que en cualquier momento aparecería alguien, con cara de pocos amigos. Ino dormiría en un colchón, en el frío suelo, al lado de la cama de Kakashi. Sasuke dormiría en el otro extremo del cuarto, con una distancia de apenas un metro de altura de la cama de Sakura. Ino preguntó a sus compañeros si ya estaban listos para irse a dormir. Los tres asintieron e Ino apagó el interruptor de que daba tanta claridad a la habitación. La luz tenue de antes se había convertido en total oscuridad. Sasuke todavía no había subido a su cama. Sentado en la cama de Sakura y abrazándola le preguntó:

"Sakura… piensas… quedarte así toda la noche…?"

Esta con una tierna sonrisa le contestó:

"Sí… aunque si estás incómodo… cambia de posición…"

Sasu-kun le devolvió la mirada y cambió de posición; se acostó en el colchón y se tapó, junto a Sakura, con la manta. Sakura sintió el brazo del chico debajo de su nuca. Al parecer se disponía a rodearla con sus tiernos brazos. Muchas veces, la chica había imaginado cómo sería despertar al lado de Sasuke… Sabía que tan solo debía esperar unas horas para que amaneciese y, así, al despertarse, ver al chico dormido a su lado. Cerró los ojos y se quedó abrazada a Sasuke. Este, al poco rato comenzó a besarle el cuello con ternura; Sakura deseaba que ese momento no acabase jamás, que se detuviese el tiempo en ese preciso instante. Sasuke le cogió la cara con suavidad, se acercó lentamente sin apartar la mirada del rostro de la chica y la besó. La pelirrosa correspondió al beso y Uchiha se fue dando la vuelta hasta que consiguió situarse encima de Sakura.

Parecía que los besos no iban a terminar nunca y Saku-chan empezó a pensar si toda la noche sería así o si acabaría de otra manera. Entre besos y caricias se oyó un ruido. Sasuke se dio la vuelta y se tapó con la sábana. Ino estaba despierta. Esta se levantó y salió de la habitación. Sakura miró a Sasuke con cara de preocupación, pero no era la única que estaba inquieta, sino que Uchiha tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

"Y ahora? Qué hacemos…?"

"No se…" contestó el chico "quizá deberíamos esperar a que Ino se quedase dormida…"

Sakura asintió. Ino volvió a entrar en la habitación; Sasuke se hizo el dormido, dándole la espalda a Sakura, cosa que molestó a la chica, aunque no quiso decir nada para no echar a perder lo que quedaba de noche. Pasó un cuarto de hora… A Sakura se le estaba haciendo eterno pero no tuvo que esperar más; Sasuke se dispuso a reanudar su abrazo y volvió a besar el cuello de la chica con más afabilidad que la vez anterior. La joven ninja buscó los labios de su chico en la oscuridad y le besó. Sasu-kun empezó a subir la camiseta de Sakura mientras besaba su cuello, repetidamente, y su semblante. A continuación bajó lentamente hacia sus pechos, los cuales besó con ternura. Sakura tenía la sensación de que el chico sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer para excitarla. Después de perderse en sus curvas, explorando y excitando cada rincón del cuerpo de la chica, bajó hasta su vientre, lo cual hizo que la chica se excitase aún más. La luz de una linterna interrumpió el momento. Ino volvió a despertarse. Sakura y Sasuke se taparon con la sábana y se separaron por segunda vez.

"Ino…" dijo Sasuke "estás… despierta…?"

"Sí… es que… no puedo dormir y quiero acabar este libro… está muy interesante…"

"Cuántas páginas te quedan exactamente…?" preguntó el chico esperando no escuchar una respuesta desagradable para él.

"Pues… entre 120 y 150 páginas…"

Sakura y Sasuke se miraron asustados por la respuesta de su compañera.

"Y… piensas acabarte el libro esta noche?" interrogó Sasuke deseando escuchar salir de la boca de Ino un _NO_ bañado de luz.

"Pues… No… pero… algo sí que quiero leer…"

Sasuke respiró tranquilo aunque no era esa precisamente la respuesta que estaba esperando por parte de Ino.

Uchiha era bastante tímido y le había costado sus esfuerzos soltarse tanto con su chica… ahora tenía que mirarla a los ojos sin poder rozarla, cosa que le iba a resultar difícil ya que la vergüenza lo corroía por dentro. Sakura miró a su chico con desespero. De todos modos pudo comprender la timidez de Uchiha y le dedicó una mirada complaciente acompañada de una tierna sonrisa. Sasuke estaba más tranquilo. Pasó media hora. Ino había apagado la luz hacía apenas 10 minutos. Sakura se giró hacia el lado que Sasuke ocupaba en la cama y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Se acercó con una dulce sonrisa dibujada en los labios y volvió a besarle. Sasuke correspondió a la chica con otro afectuoso beso. Entre nuevas caricias mutuas, la lengua de Sasuke rozó con la de su chica. Comenzó una batalla en la que sus lenguas eran las principales causantes. La pelirrosa exploró cada rincón de la boca de su chico mientras acariciaba su cuerpo con dulcemente; quiso volver de alguna manera a la situación en la que se habían encontrado antes de que Ino despertase por segunda vez; pero tuvo una sorpresa no muy grata para ella.

"Sakura verás… será mejor que lo dejemos correr… lo siento pero es que…"

"Pero es que… qué?" dijo Sakura animándole a continuar.

"Es que Ino me da pena… y… lo siento… estás enfadada?"

Sakura se preguntó si lo que más le importaba a su chico era que estuviese enfadada o que hubiese obligado a sus mejillas a enrojecerse de rabia, pero no quiso estropear más las cosas y negó con la cabeza. Le dio un beso debajo de los ojos y se dispuso a abrazarle. Una nueva y nada grata sorpresa se presentó en ese instante. Antes de poder estrechar el cuerpo de Sasuke, este le había dado la espalda seguido de un frío _buenas noches…._ Sakura se giró de nuevo y le dio la espalda a su chico. No entendía nada. Ni siquiera podía pegar ojo; solo se preguntaba qué demonios era lo que había hecho mal para que eso que llevaba tanto tiempo esperando no funcionase.

La persiana estaba subida y comenzó a penetrar en el cuarto la intensa luz de la luna. Sakura se puso boca arriba y dejó que su mirada se perdiese en el infinito que atravesaba el vidrio de la ventana. Así pasaron minutos y minutos, de vez en cuando miraba de reojo la espalda de Sasuke deseando que este se girase y la abrazase de nuevo; pero eso no ocurrió y ella siguió mirando al infinito. Seguían pasando los minutos y volvió a mirar a Sasuke. Esta vez vio al chico con las manos tapando sus nítidos ojos. Antes de poder decir nada Sasuke se giró, miró a Sakura y le dijo:

"Esto no es justo… verdad?"

A ella se lo iba a decir?, pensó Sakura, que llevaba casi más de diez minutos mirando el cristal de una ventana por así decirlo?

"No, no es justo…" se dispuso a contestar la pelirrosa "Sasuke… no te pongas así, estamos viviendo exactamente la misma situación! Ven aquí y abrázame anda… te quiero…"

Sasuke abrazó a su chica con fuerza y volvió a besarla. Sakura quiso reanimar la situación intentando volver a excitar a Uchiha.

"Ya estás mejor?" le dijo esta.

"Si estás haciendo esto por pena… no hace falta que lo hagas…"

"Sasu-kun… no estoy haciendo esto por pena… te quiero mucho!"

Sakura volvió a besarle y entre nuevos besos y halagos volvieron a la misma situación anteriormente interrumpida. Sasuke volvió a subir con lentitud la camisa del pijama de Sakura y empezó a bajar su rostro hasta besar sus pechos. Se inclinó hasta su vientre y la chica se excitó aún más. Sakura se puso encima de Uchiha y le besó el cuello, le subió la camisa de su prenda para dormir y recorrió con la yema de sus dedos el cuerpo de su chico. Llegó a su cintura y la acarició haciendo sentir por momentos que se disponía a bajarle el pantalón. Volvió a subir su mano recorriendo el cuerpo de Sasuke de nuevo y le besó en los labios. Una vez más acarició con la punta de sus húmedas huellas la cintura de Sasuke. Empezó a bajar hacia su vientre, besándole cada rincón que encontraba a su paso. Al llegar a la cintura del moreno le dejó a medio quitar el pantalón. Era la primera vez que iba a hacer sexo oral pero no estaba nada exaltada porque no era apenas consciente de lo que hacía. No se veía forzada a hacerlo y ni siquiera lo pensó; el sentimiento que estaba haciéndole experimentar Sasuke la impulsaba a hacer lo que pensaba hacer.

_Hold me tight Konna omoi nara_

_Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi_

_Shiritaku Nakatta yo_

_I love you Namida tomaranai_

_Konnan ja Kimi no koto_

_Shirazuni ireba Yokatta yo_

Al acabar volvió a subir y de nuevo acarició el pecho de Sasuke con sus dedos. Esta vez algo había cambiado. El cuerpo de Sasuke estaba mojado, cosa que excitaba más a Sakura. Sasuke besó el pecho de la chica y se puso encima de esta. No la soltó ni un momento. Sakura cada vez confiaba más en Sasuke. Le estaba demostrando que la quería de verdad y que solo le preocupaba la imagen que se llevaría Sakura de esa noche. Sasu-kun combinó los besos con las caricias por dentro del pantalón húmedo de la chica. Bajó y besó su vientre. Recorrió todo su cuerpo con besos hasta llegar a lo más bajo de su cintura. La chica se excitó de nuevo ya que sabía con certeza lo que Sasuke se disponía a hacer. Al igual que había hecho la chica anteriormente, le dejó el pantalón a medio quitar y hundió su cabeza entre los muslos de Sakura. Pudo notar con el roce de sus dedos la suave piel de su chica.

A punto de llegar al clímax, Sakura intentó no hacer ruido para no despertar a Ino y a Kakashi que dormían; pero Sasuke era cada vez más dulce con ella y no pudo aguantarlo más. La chica se corrió por primera vez en toda la noche y Sasuke, satisfecho, volvió hacia el vientre de Sakura para besarla y excitarla aún más. Se abrazaron e intercambiaron algunas palabras para calamar la situación.

"Sakura… me ha… me ha gustado mucho sabes?"

"A mí también Sasu-kun…" contestó la pelirrosa sonrojándose.

Sakura apretó con fuerza la mano de Sasuke, la cual estaba entrelazada a la suya y notó un pequeño tembleque en esta.

"Estás temblando! Qué te pasa?"

"Es que… verás… tengo miedo de haber hecho algo mal… es la primera vez que hago esto… sabes?"

"No has hecho nada mal, de verdad" lo tranquilizó Sakura "de verdad que me ha gustado muchísimo."

Recostó su cabeza en el pecho del chico, el cual la rodeó con sus brazos. Sakura se sentía la persona más feliz del mundo en ese instante. Estaba con la persona a la que verdaderamente amaba y además Sasuke sentía lo mismo por ella. Escuchaba el latir del corazón del chico. El corazón le latía con intensidad y la chica rió.

"De qué te ríes?" preguntó desconcertado Sasuke

"De nada…" respondió la chica entre risas "verás… el corazón… te late muy deprisa…"

"Es que…" dijo el chico sonrojado con una tierna sonrisa "es que me han puesto a cien por hora…"

"Gracias por el halago…" respondió la pelirrosa sarcástica, besándole tiernamente el cuello.

"A ciento cincuenta y aumentando…" comentó el chico anecdótico.

Sakura siguió besándole el cuello y a la vez bajó su mano hasta introducirla en el pantalón de Sasuke. Le acarició el miembro con ligereza, con pequeños roces, el cual estaba erecto y detenía pausadamente su respiración. Volvieron a fundirse en las caricias anteriores. Sakura se encontraba sobre el moreno, el cual la rodeaba con un brazo por la cintura, y el brazo sobrante lo ocupó acariciando el genital de la chica, que cada vez estaba más excitada. Sakura no pudo remediar el gemir y se corrió por segunda vez. Esa fue la última vez que lo hicieron esa noche. Sakura era la mujer más feliz del mundo ya que en tan solo una noche, la cual había tenido sus más y sus menos, había podido tocar el cielo con las manos.

Eran las cinco de la madrugada. Ino no estaba en su cama.

Al parecer había marchado a dormir al sofá del comedor ya que no pudo soportar el oír gemir a sus compañeros. Sakura se volvió hacia Sasuke, que la tenía abrazada. Le miró a los ojos, los cuales permanecían cerrados. Sasuke fue el primero en quedarse dormido esa noche a causa del cansancio. Sakura miró a Sasuke de nuevo. Tenía la camiseta subida, a medio quitar, su piel estaba húmeda y su pierna entrelazada con la de ella. Sasuke abrió los ojos lentamente y vio a Sakura que lo miraba con una tierna sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Se fundieron en un dulce beso y entonces fue cuando Sakura comprendió que era imposible imaginar el despertar al lado de la persona a la que amas, porque no llegas a hacerte a la idea de lo bonito que llega a ser.

Estrechando sus mutuos cuerpos húmedos después de una noche frenética, viendo como salía el sol… Ese había sido el deseo que Sakura tanto anhelaba. Le hizo saber a Sasuke, una vez más, lo mucho que lo quería y que la había hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo la pasada noche. Supo perfectamente que el moreno escuchó esas palabras como un elogio más en ese fin de semana; pero la pelirrosa sabía a la perfección que Sasuke no podía llegar a comprender lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Y una vez más miró a Uchiha y lo besó en los labios.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Apenas había pasado una semana desde aquella noche en la que Sakura despertó junto a su amado Sasu-kun. De nuevo era sábado y se encontraba una vez más en la casa de su chico. La mañana del día era espléndida, el sol resplandecía como nunca, y el calor que este desprendía mojaba sus rostros humedeciéndolos. Habían ido con unos amigos a un evento muy importante a pasar el día, pero decidieron regresar al mediodía a causa del tumulto en el lugar.

Sakura estaba sentada al lado de su amiga Hinata. La mirada se le desviaba con frecuencia hacia donde se encontraba Sasuke. La chica sabía que no podía abrazarle en aquella situación. Tenía muchísimas ganas de hablar con el chico y de decirle a la cara lo que le había hecho sentir el sábado anterior, sin dejarse detalle alguno. Lo miró. El chico reía, disfrutaba estando con sus amigos y eso ya le bastaba a la joven ninja para ser feliz. Se puso a leer el cómic que Hinata leía con impaciencia. De vez en cuando levantaba la mirada para mirar a Sasuke. Ni siquiera ella comprendía por qué lo hacía. Era como para asegurarse de que su chico estaba bien, de que no le había sucedido nada, para tranquilizar sus propios temores. Sasuke se levantó del suelo y se sentó en la cama al lado de Sakura:

"Estás bien?"

"Eh?" contestó Sakura sorprendida

"Si te encuentras bien… estás muy pensativa…"

"Sí… estoy bien " contestó la chica con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

Sasuke pasó su brazo por detrás de la chica para abrazarla. Esta sintió un escalofrío que poco tiempo tardó en recorrerle por todo el cuerpo. Los dedos del chico le habían rozado la espalda con suavidad y habían provocado en la chica un nudo de sentimientos difíciles de aclarar. Por un momento la mente se le había quedado en blanco, ni siquiera sabía lo que sentía; tan solo notó su propio sonrojo ante aquella situación. Deseaba abrazarle, las ganas de hacerlo se iban apoderando de ella cada vez más rápido. Pero se preguntaba qué era eso que sentía, y que era tan difícil de identificar para ella. Inseguridad, quizá. Sasuke era un chico dudoso; que nunca estaba seguro de lo que hacía o de lo que sentía por alguien; quizá por ese motivo ella no encontraba en Sasuke el afecto que necesitaba. Lo miró a los ojos. Era imposible resistirse a esa mirada tan llena de felicidad. Los ojos de Sasuke brillaban al mirar a la chica y esto hacía quesos nervios aumentasen con ímpetu. Sasuke sonrió y cogió la mano de su chica. Esta apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Sasu-kun y cerró los ojos. No escuchaba nada a su alrededor; no veía nada; en ese momento solo existía Sasuke para ella. Ni siquiera notó la presencia de Hinata que todavía estaba en la cama en la que Sakura estaba sentada con Sasuke. Solo escuchaba los latidos del joven ninja.

Prestaba atención a los latidos del corazón del chico, el cual bombaba sangre cada segundo que pasaba con más intensidad. Sakura giró la cabeza y su mirada se encontró con los penetrantes ojos de Sasuke. Se acercó lentamente con la mirada fija en los labios del chico, fue entornando los ojos para sentir ese pronto beso más suyo. Llegó la oscuridad, y sin ver nada se dispuso a sentir. Besó a Sasuke en los labios con dulzura. Fue abriendo de nuevo los anteriores ojos entornados para que ese beso no desapareciese tan rápido como había surgido. Apoyó la cabeza contra el pecho de Sasu-kun el cual, a continuación, la abrazó con ternura para hacer desaparecer el frío del mediodía. Se levantaron y fueron al sofá donde, teóricamente, hallarían más intimidad. Cuando estuvieron sentados, Sakura abrazó al chico y cerró los ojos para notar con más intensidad el calor del cuerpo de Uchiha. Este contempló el rostro de Haruno durante varios segundos, unos segundos que para la chica fueron inacabables horas. Brillaban, los ojos de Sakura brillaban y Sasuke deseaba cada vez más besarla, pero no quería apartar la mirada del rostro de su chica. Finalmente, y con una intensa lentitud, la besó. Fue entonces cuando Sakura comenzó a pensar en lo que había sucedido el sábado anterior. Se preguntaba si acabaría sucediendo lo mismo. Sabía que no ocurriría de la misma manera que había ocurrido aquella noche inolvidable.

La noche era más íntima; no se oía a nadie, solo se oían sus suspiros cansados y el sonido de sus besos. El día era completamente distinto. Se oía el tumulto de gente en la calle, oían a sus compañeros hablar, los cuales se hallaban en la habitación de Sasuke. Además había luz. Eso estropeaba un poco la situación. A Sakura le gustaba la oscuridad. Amaba la oscuridad, la oscuridad nocturna; la única luz nada molesta para ella era la que la luna desprendía cuando deseaba contemplarla. El inconveniente de la luz del día era que no se ajustaba a sus gustos amorosos. La pelirrosa no quería ver a la persona que tenía delante, solo quería sentirla. Pensó en esperar a que la luna la visitase esa noche, pero ya no se encontraría con su chico, y esa luz nocturna tan bella no le haría falta ninguna.

Uchiha se tumbó encima de su chica. Le acariciaba el pelo mientras la besaba con la misma ternura con la que siempre solía hacerlo. Le besó el cuello. Sabía que esto provocaba en el cuerpo de Haruno leves escalofríos que, a la vez estos, le provocaban carcajadas continuas; pero en aquella situación no hacía que Sakura se pusiese a reír, sino que, de alguna manera, llegaba a excitarla. Sasuke cada vez se conocía con más exactitud los puntos erógenos de su chica, sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer para que su chica llegase hasta el final. Sakura desabrochó el botón del pantalón de Sasuke y le acarició el miembro hasta dejarlo completamente erecto.

No era la primera vez que llegaban a esa situación y aunque sus mejillas cada vez se sonrojaban con más intensidad, el cuerpo les indicaba lo que debían de hacer en ese instante. Sasuke apoyaba su barbilla en el cuello de la pelirrosa; de vez en cuando lo besaba y le daba pequeños mordiscos. Fue entonces cuando Sasuke cogió las manos de la chica y las entrelazó con las suyas. Se besaron de nuevo, repetidamente. Sus compañeros estaban a tan solo unos metros de distancia de donde ellos se encontraban. La suave mano de Sasuke se dispuso a desabrochar el pantalón de Sakura. Fue introduciendo la mano en el pantalón de la chica con lentitud. Una vez más le dijo que la quería.

Sakura temía que el chico se olvidase de decírselo; sabía que si Uchiha no se acordaba de decir esas palabras sería porque solo le importaba su cuerpo. No era la primera vez que Sakura sentía esa sensación. Esa sensación de placer una vez más se apoderó completamente de ella. Estaba a punto de gemir cuando fueron cayendo del sofá y se quedaron sentados en el suelo. Sasuke se encontraba encima de Sakura y esta fue tumbándose en la superficie. Sasuke seguía acariciando el genital de Sakura, comenzando lentamente para excitarla y aumentando la penetración de sus suaves dedos hasta oír a la chica gemir. La pelirrosa abrazó a Sasu-kun una vez más y le hizo saber lo mucho que le quería. Este le devolvió el gesto y la miró de nuevo a los ojos, los cuales cerró con lentitud y, a continuación, besó con labios húmedos a Sakura. Se encontraban tumbados en la alfombra que había en el frígido suelo. Uno voz hizo que salieran de su estado soñoliento.

"Buh! Eh… Uchiha-kun… qué demonios haces?"

"Nada Kakashi… U Me caí…"

"U Dónde está Sakura…?" preguntó este desconfiado y con la voz temblorosa.

"Debajo de mí U"

"… … Aaaaaaaaaaaargh! … …" Kakashi salió corriendo después de poner cara de horror.

Sasuke miró a Sakura la cual tenía una expresión no muy grata. Sus compañeros, supuestamente no a propósito, les acababan interrumpiendo en las situaciones menos esperadas. La pareja se preguntaba qué excusa podía darle a Kakashi sobre lo que este acababa de ver, además estaban el uno sobre del otro. Kakashi había ido a explicarles lo sucedido a los otros que se encontraban en la habitación. Desde el comedor, donde se hallaban Sakura y Sasu-kun, se oyeron unas risas; el único que no reía era Kakashi que a lo único que se dedicaba era a dar gritos de horror. Uchiha y Haruno volvieron a sentarse en el sofá y estrecharon de nuevo sus cuerpos.

"Siempre tienen que interrumpirnos en situaciones así? Kakashi está loco…" comentó Sasuke

"U Me temo que sí… a las dos cosas… U"

"Qué excusa le damos ahora?"

"Pues no lo se… diremos que…"

Apenas tuvo tiempo de acabar la frase que Kakashi volvió a aparecer de nuevo interrumpiendo la conversación.

"Se puede saber qué hacíais?"

"Nos hemos caído…" dijo Sakura sin pensar su respuesta dos veces

"Claro… caído…" contestó Kakashi mientras observaba el brazo izquierdo de Sasuke, el cual se disponía a abrazar a Sakura "No! Otra vez! Están copulando!" volvió a decir Kakashi corriendo hacia la habitación.

"Kakashi no tiene remedio…" comentó Sasuke mirando a su chica, la cual estaba todavía con la mirada clavada donde, hacia apenas unos segundos, había estado observándoles Kakashi con inseguridad.

Sakura pensó en Ino. Hoy Ino no se encontraba para molestar, como la vez anterior, sino que ella y un grupo de amigos se habían quedado en aquel evento al que todos habían ido juntos inicialmente. Aunque Ino no estuviese, Sakura pensó un momento en ella… Ino era su amiga y le daba pena que hubiese presenciado la situación, durante unos segundos, del sábado anterior; pero comenzó a preguntarse qué demonios podía hacer. Le parecía de un completo egoísmo que Ino dejase de hablarles durante un tiempo y de tratarles con indiferencia por intentar ser felices juntos. "_Ya sufrí bastante una vez_…" se dijo Sakura para ella misma "_y no pienso dejar a nadie que estropee esta relación; no pienso tolerarle a nadie, ni siquiera a Ino, que me arrebate esta felicidad… esta felicidad que comparto con Sasuke_…". Dejó de nuevo atrás lo último que había estado pensando y miró a Sasu-kun; este la miraba como preguntándose en que pensaría Sakura.

"Estás bien Saku-chan?"

"Sí!" contestó la chica con una tierna sonrisa "estoy bien."

Sasu-kun la miró a los ojos y la besó repetidamente. Sakura tenía la sensación de que esos besos no acabarían nunca, de tal modo que abrazó a Sasuke una vez más. Entonces fue cuando empezó a sentir de nuevo el latir rápido del corazón de Sasuke. Este cada vez estaba menos frío, su cuerpo estaba dándole calor al cuerpo helado de Sakura. Sus manos volvieron, una vez más, a entrelazarse y volvieron a perderse en el dulce y tierno juego de los besos. Kakashi apareció de nuevo y volvió a soltar uno de sus molestos gritos de horros.

"Se puede saber en qué estará pensando Kakashi? Qué se cree que estamos haciendo?" preguntó Sasuke a Sakura con una sonrisa de culpabilidad.

"Pues no se…" contestó la chica, sarcástica.

"Voy a proponerles algo para que tengamos algo más de intimidad…"

Sasuke se levantó del sofá después de besar a Sakura de nuevo. Esta se levantó y lo siguió unos minutos después. Entró en la habitación en la que estaban todos y escuchó con atención la propuesta de Sasuke. Sasu-kun había propuesto a los demás, que se fueran al comedor a jugar a la consola y Sakura y él se quedarían en la habitación. Todos asintieron, incluido Kakashi el cual había originado todo el revuelo. Salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al comedor. Sakura y Sasuke por fin podrían estar solos, en el cuarto del chico. Miraron hacia el final del cuarto; Hinata todavía se encontraba allí, no había abierto la boca aun.

"Esto… Hina-chan… puedes jugar a la consola si quieres en el comedor, eh? U" Dijo Sakura lanzándole una indirecta.

"Aquí estoy mejor, no pienso moverme" dijo en tono cortante.

Sakura y Sasuke se miraron deseando que la respuesta que acababa de darles Hinata hubiese sido una broma, o simplemente un comentario irónico que la chica había hecho. Pero pasaron unos minutos y Hinata seguía inmóvil en el mismo lugar y en la misma postura que hacía un rato. Sakura miró a Sasuke con desesperación, pero tuvo una idea. Se dirigió hacia Hinata y le dijo, por atrás, en voz baja:

"Hazme el tremendo favor de salir inmediatamente de esta habitación; es un consejo…" dijo en medio tono agresivo y medio tono paciente.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo… pero le diré a Kakashi que venga!" replicó la chica saliendo de la habitación.

Sasuke miró a Sakura con una mirada de triunfo, y esta última cerró la puerta y apagó el interruptor de la luz. Subió a la cama donde Sasuke se encontraba acostado boca abajo. Se acostó al lado del chico y lo abrazó con ternura. Le encantaba el poder notar el cuerpo caliente de Sasuke dándole calor al suyo, daba la sensación de que ni en el polo norte pasarían frío si estaban juntos. Sakura besó a Sasuke en los labios. Entre besos y caricias volvieron a llegar a la situación en la que se habían encontrado antes, antes de que Kakashi llevase a cabo la primera interrupción y la más desagradable. Sakura acarició el pelo de Sasu-kun, empezó a besarle el cuello y le subió lentamente la camiseta.

Esa tarde, todo fue básicamente igual: lento y dulce, como una leve caricia que hizo elevar sus sentidos hasta lo más infinitamente impensable. Sasuke se puso encima de Sakura y siguió besándole el cuello con la misma ternura con lo que lo había hecho anteriormente en el sofá. Le subió la camiseta mientras con la yema de sus dedos acariciaba el vientre de la chica. Los dedos de Sasu-kun siguieron acariciando cada rincón del cuerpo de la chica que se encontraba por el camino. Las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron con ligereza el pecho de Sakura. Sasuke volvió a murmurarle en la oscuridad lo mucho que la amaba. Se apartó el pelo de la cara y besó el cuello de la chica. Sus besos cada vez se llevaban a cabo más abajo que en el lugar de inicio. Lamió el cuello de la chica con la punta de la lengua y la besó. Siguió besándola hasta detenerse en el pecho de su chica, la cual estaba cada vez más sonrojada y acalorada. Lo besó frenéticamente hasta seguir bajando y detenerse, de nuevo, en su vientre. Acompañó los besos, en el susodicho lugar, de caricias apasionadas.

Volvieron a llegar a la misma situación en la que estuvieron la noche del sábado anterior. Sasuke se dispuso a hacerle el sexo oral a la chica. Esta se extrañó que fuese Sasu-kun quien hubiese tomado la iniciativa. Al acabar su tarea Sasuke besó el vientre de su chica y la abrazó. Esta empezó a acariciarle el cuello con las yemas de sus dedos, los cuales estaban húmedos a causa del calor que Sasuke le provocaba en ese instante. Lamió el cuello de Sasu-kun y fue subiéndole con lentitud la camiseta. Cuando llegó a besar el vientre del chico, se dispuso a bajarle los pantalones con la misma dulzura que Sasuke lo había hecho anteriormente. Dio pequeños mordiscos en el vientre de su chico y… llamaron a la puerta. No era la primera vez que dejaban las cosas a medias y Sasuke se levantó de la cama con rapidez.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"No sé qué pensar Hina…" dijo Sakura con un suave tono preocupado "a veces pienso que Sasuke intenta evitarme…"

"Qué demonios dices? Se puede saber qué es lo que te hace pensar eso?"

"Pues…" contestó la chica pensativa "que después de que acabe dicho "acto" está muy distante… como si hubiese sido una vez más…"

"No sabes lo que dices" comentó Hinata "con lo que te ama Sasu-kun…"

Aquí quedó la cosa. Sakura, un poco más calmada por el último comentario de su amiga Hinata, subió las escaleras que llevaban hacia su clase y se sentó en la silla. Sakura ocupaba un pupitre al lado de la ventana. Se quedó mirando el cielo, hasta que su mirada se perdió en lo más infinito de este. Se preguntaba si era imaginación suya que Sasuke estuviera distante; quizá Hinata tenía razón, le daba la sensación de que Uchiha estaba distante pero en realidad era que la situación cambiaba: de estar en el colegio y abrazarse de vez en cuando, a estar solos en una cama sin importarle nada más que la persona que tenían delante. Justo en ese momento entró Kakashi por la puerta.

"Muy buenas, nenas!" (Saludo de Kakashi en situaciones de andar por casa U).

"Buenas… Por qué me miras así?" preguntó Sakura observando los ojos de Sasuke que se dirigían a ella.

"¬¬ así cómo? ¬¬"

"U así…"

"Tengo la impresión de que estás preocupada por algo… me equivoco?"

"Puede ser… siéntate, _baka_…"

"Por qué?" dijo Kakashi sorprendido

"El profesor…" advirtió la chica.

El profesor miraba a Kakashi fijamente, con una falsa sonrisa irónica dibujada en los labios.

No era la primera vez que Sakura se quedaba dormida en clase con los ojos abiertos. Su brazo derecho sujetaba la barbilla, mientras su mirada se perdía en el cielo encapotado. No dejaba de pensar en Sasuke. Había sido muy frío con ella durante la hora libre, a pesar de que la tarde anterior la habían pasado juntos, dándose calor y terneza el uno al otro.

Vagaron por su cabeza diferentes ideas: quizá se había cansado de ella, o quizá ya no la amaba como antes, también podía ser que no la desease de la misma manera. Una cosa estaba clara, que ya nada era como antes. Sasuke y Sakura eran muy amigos antes de entablar aquella relación "especial". Las cosas habían cambiado desde entonces. El grupo de amigos se había dividido de mala manera y habían surgido los sentimientos más oscuros de cada uno como de la nada. Rock Lee había dicho más de una vez qué pensaba de Ino y las demás, ahora ya solo confiaba en Sakura, la única persona con la que aún mantenía una buena amistad era con la pelirrosa. Kakashi era el único de los chicos que aún seguía con las dos bandas. Sakura empezó a preguntarse qué diablos había sido el origen de esa separación. Estaba claro. Su relación con Uchiha. Deseaba que todo volviese a la normalidad, que su relación con Ino siguiese siendo como antes, que el grupo dejase de estar dividido de aquella manera tan patética; porque no pudo encontrar ninguna palabra que se ciñese tan bien a la situación: realmente patética. Saku-chan no veía nada normal que Ino dejase de hablarle por un chico; porque al fin y al cabo… qué era Sasuke? Un chico! Lo amaba, sí, pero seguía siendo un chico. Algo de comprensión hacia Ino sí que sentía. Más de una vez se había puesto en la piel de su amiga. Si las cosas fuesen al revés… Qué hubiese pasado entonces? Deberían disculpar a Sakura por dejar de hablar a Ino? Claro que sí, deberían disculparla porque tendría sus razones aunque no todas fueses totalmente coherentes. Así pues, Ino tenía su parte de razón.

((_Sakura… Sakura… Eh!… Sakuraaaaa!_))

La chica despertó sobresaltada

"Qué?!"

"Te toca leer!" la avisó Kakashi entre risas

"U Ah… U Por dónde… vamos? U" dijo Sakura dirigiéndose hacia el enfadado profesor.

Sonó el timbre que anunciaba el final de las clases; era hora de volver a casa. Sakura recogió sus libros y los introdujo rápidamente en su mochila. Salió a toda velocidad de clase para encontrar a Sasuke en el pasillo. Miró a Rock Lee y a Kakashi, los cuales aún estaban recogiendo sus cosas, y les avisó de que los esperaba a fuera. Se encontró con Sasuke al final del pasillo. Corrió hacia el chico, el cual estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras que llevaban al vestíbulo, y lo cogió de la mochila tirándolo hacia atrás.

"Uchiha!" dijo la chica con voz cansada "volveremos… juntos a casa… hoy?"

"Eh? O.O Sí… Sakura… estás bien?" contestó el chico mirando a Saku-chan.

"Claro que estoy bien… (voz interior: no ves que estoy cansada de haber corrido detrás de ti?!! ¬¬)"

Bajaron al vestíbulo cogidos de la mano. Fueron hacia la entrada y esperaron a Rock Lee, Kakashi y Naruto. Marcharon juntos, ya que todos iban en la misma dirección. Sakura no podía dejar de mirar a Sasuke. El chico hablaba con sus amigos, como habitualmente solía hacer, mientras acariciaba la mano de Sakura, la cual estaba entrelazada a la suya. Al llegar al final del trayecto Sasuke acompañó a Saku-chan a su casa. Al llegar a la puerta, la chica abrazó a Uchiha. Llevaba toda la tarde deseando abrazarle, y ahora por fin estaban solos, sin nadie de por medio que pudiese interrumpir ese momento. La chica miró fijamente los ojos de su amado Uchiha. Sin apartar la mirada mutua de los ojos del otro, se acercaron lentamente hasta fundir sus bocas en una sola. Sakura volvió a notar la calidez de los labios de Sasuke; se maldijo a sí misma por haber tenido dudas sobre el comportamiento del chico hacia ella; seguramente que Uchiha había tenido un mal día y ella lo estaba interpretando como algo personal. Sus lenguas se rozaron una vez más. Sasuke empezó a acariciar la cintura de su chica y esta llevó a cabo el mismo acto que ejercía el chico pero en el cuello de este. Se separaron lentamente y se quedaron abrazados, una vez más.

"Podremos vernos después?" preguntó Sakura con esperanza

"Sí… supongo que sí… quieres que venga?"

"Sí!" dijo la chica abalanzándose a los brazos de Uchiha.

Sakura besó de nuevo a Sasuke en los labios y subió las escaleras de su casa. En cuestión de una hora y pocos minutos más podría abrazar de nuevo a Sasu-kun. Se dirigió hacia su habitación y cogió su pijama. Se ducharía y se lo pondría, así podría echar una cabezadita antes de que Sasuke llegara. Se desnudó y se metió en la ducha.

El agua estaba caliente. Sakura aumentó la temperatura del agua hasta ponerla casi hirviendo. A la chica le encantaba notar el contraste de temperatura entre su cuerpo y el agua caliente de la ducha. Se soltó la melena, recogida en una cola, y mojó su cabello. No podía dejar de pensar en su amado Uchiha-kun; tenía unas ganas de abrazarle enormes. El agua caliente descendiendo por el cuerpo de Sakura empezó a provocarle leves escalofríos. Deseaba que Sasuke estuviese allí y la hiciese suya una vez más. Dejó atrás sus fantasías y apagó el agua de la ducha. Corrió la cortina de plástico y salió. Envolvió su cuerpo húmedo con la toalla y recogió su melena de nuevo en una cola y, al igual que su cuerpo, lo envolvió con una toalla para dejarlo empapar.

Cuando su cuerpo estuvo totalmente seco se puso su pijama y a continuación se cepilló la larga melena. Sasuke no tardarían en llegar pero quizá el cansancio podría con ella y se quedaba dormida.

Sonó el timbre y Sakura se despertó de golpe; se había quedado dormida. Abrió la puerta y Sasuke apareció de pie ante ella. La chica se tiró a los brazos de Uchiha, los cuales rodearon su cintura pocos segundos después. Sakura besó a Sasuke en los labios y lo llevó hacia su habitación. El chico no preguntó, ya sabía lo que quería Saku-chan. Sakura tiró a su chico a la cama y este la abrazó. Sasuke rozó con dulzura el cuello de Sakura.

Cada vez la deseaba más, a medida que besaba su cuello sentía más ganas de apoderarse de ella. El chico fue desnudando a Saku-chan y esta llevó a cabo el mismo acto que ejercía el chico atrevido. Unos gemidos impacientes salieron de la boca de la chica. Las manos de Sasu-kun acariciaron el torso desnudo de Sakura. Esta acarició con las yemas de sus dedos el miembro erecto de su chico. Sasuke empezó a explorar cada rincón de la boca de su amada Sakura. Esta empezó a besar el pecho desnudo de Sasu-kun, lo cual provocó un ligero escalofrío en el chico que recorrió todo su cuerpo en cuestión de pocos segundos. Los dedos de Saku-chan seguían acariciando el miembro erecto de su chico, el cual estaba cada vez más excitado. La chica tapó a Sasuke con la sábana y este acarició el pelo de Sakura la cual estaba dispuesta a hacerle el sexo oral a su querido Uchiha. Bastaron pocos segundos para que Sasuke llegase al clímax total, y Sakura satisfecha siguió acariciando el miembro de su chico. Sasu-kun entrelazó sus manos con las de su chica. Las presionó con fuerza hasta dejar totalmente inmóvil a Sakura. El chico besó el cuello de Sakura mientras le daba pequeños mordiscos, los cuales hicieron que Sakura se excitara aún más.

La chica empezó a gemir, suave, impacientándose cada vez más al pensar que Sasuke la haría suya en cualquier momento. Uchiha removió la lengua dentro de la boca de su amada y al rato la sacó, lentamente, y la bajó, dejando un rastro de calor en el cuerpo de Saku-chan, hasta sus pechos: empezó a mordisquear los pezones de su pareja. Ella cada vez más excitada, empezó a bajar su cara, hasta el erecto miembro del chico y empezó a lamerlo suavemente, acompañando la lengua de un suave movimiento con sus húmedas huellas. Uchiha, extremadamente excitado, gimió, y se puso completamente encima de su querida Sakura; empezó a penetrarla, poco a poco; sus gemidos se mezclaron formando un canto de placer y lujuria, hasta que el chico se corrió. Ella al sentir tanto calor dentro de su cuerpo acompañó a su chico y también se "fue". Sasu-kun sacó su miembro del genital de la chica, aún húmedo, y le besó los labios, repetidamente, con dulzura, mientras acariciaba la suave piel del torso desnudo de la chica. El calor de los dos cuerpos era increíble. Sakura entrelazó su cuerpo con el del chico y este, temeroso, la penetró de nuevo. Por segunda vez se corrieron juntos.

Entre suspiros de cansancio Sasuke besó a Sakura en los labios y a continuación enlazaron sus cuerpos cubiertos por las húmedas sábanas. La chica miró a Sasuke a los ojos. Los ojos de Sasu-kun brillaban en la tarde fría. Sus cuerpos estaban húmedos y entre abrazos y besos en los labios siguieron dándose calor mutuo. Sasuke suspiró en el cuello de la chica, lo cual provocó que Sakura se excitara de nuevo, y empezó a darle pequeños mordiscos, con suavidad y dulzura. Las manos de la chica estaban cada vez más húmedas, al igual que su cuerpo que desprendía un continuo calor. Sakura se puso encima de su chico y con las yemas de sus dedos empezó a acariciar el torso desnudo de este. Los dedos de Saku-chan se resbalaban por la suave piel de Sasuke a causa del sudor. La chica bajó su mano hasta encontrar el pene rígido de Uchiha, y empezó a acariciarlo hasta dejar a Sasuke completamente exhausto. Dichas caricias aumentaron su velocidad y el chico volvió a gemir repetidamente. Sakura deseaba cada vez tener más cerca de Sasuke, notarle más dentro suyo. Acarició el pelo del chico, el cual le besó después de dicho acto, y lo impulsó a penetrarla de nuevo.

Sakura dio la espalda a su chico mientras este la penetraba lentamente y acariciaba su piel húmeda. Sakura cogió con fuerza la mano de su amado Uchiha y la apretó con fuerza; la chica empezó a gemir y Sasuke, al escuchar el placer que estaba sintiendo Saku-chan, la acompañó con suaves gemidos que hicieron entender a la chica que Sasuke la deseaba tanto como ella a él. Sakura cerró los ojos y entre clamores exhaustos notó dentro de su cuerpo el calor de su chico. Sasuke se corrió por tercera vez en esa noche. Era el turno de Sakura, así pues Uchiha cogió de nuevo las manos de su amada y las presionó con fuerza hasta dejarla completamente inmoble. Besó el cuello de Sakura y lo lamió de arriba a bajo hasta llegar a sus pechos los cuales mordisqueo con dulzura y terneza. La chica, maniatada por las manos del chico, lo cual la excitaba aún más, empezó a dejar salir de su boca leves suspiros que humedecieron aún más su torso descubierto. Uchiha besó el vientre de Saku-chan y fue bajando con su lengua hasta el genital húmedo de su chica. Lamió, irrefrenablemente, el genital de Sakura, y esta a continuación apretó con más fuerza las manos de su chico. Al sentir dicha presión, causada por la excitación de su chica, Sasuke la penetró de nuevo y esta vez aumentó la velocidad de dicha penetración. Sakura se dejó llevar por el momento y se corrió, acompañando sus gemidos de suspiros cansados y excitados. Sasuke se volvió a correr dentro del cuerpo de Saku-chan.

Entre besos y caricias habían llegado al final. Volvieron a enlazar sus cuerpos entre las sábanas mojadas, como la vez anterior. Era la primera vez que Sakura se sentía tan llena. Uchiha pudo sentir a Saku-chan dentro de él, se había apoderado de su cuerpo con tan solo unas suaves caricias. Había sido la primera vez para la pareja; pero no la última. Entre nuevos besos Uchiha y Sakura se quedaron dormidos abrazados por el cuerpo del otro.

La chica despertó sobresaltada; miró los dígitos del reloj, y al ver lo tarde que era quiso despertar a Sasuke. Cuando Sakura vio a Uchiha dormido a su lado, tapado con las frías sábanas hasta el vientre, aún con su brazo rodeando la cintura de la chica… Sakura no pudo evitar esbozar una tierna sonrisa en sus labios. Ni tan siquiera la primera noche que pasaron juntos había sido tan bonita como lo estaba siendo ese momento. La chica apartó el brazo de Sasuke y lo tapó con la sábana hasta cubrirle el pecho. Se levantó y se puso una camiseta ancha para no tener tanto frío. Fue entonces cuando, estando Sakura sentada en la cama dándole la espalda a Uchiha, este último la abrazó por atrás y le dijo lo mucho que la amaba. Sakura giró la cabeza para poder mirar a Sasuke.

"No… no te gires…" dijo el chico con voz temblorosa

"Por qué no puedo girarme…?"

"Porque me da vergüenza que tengas que verme tan sonrojado…"

"Sonrojado?" repitió Sakura buscando una explicación algo más coherente por parte de Uchiha

"Sí… sonrojado… sonrojado del calor que he pasado esta tarde… me da vergüenza ¬//¬ Además…" dijo Sasuke por lo bajo "estoy desnudo…"

Sakura no pudo evitar reír ante el último comentario del chico y se giró para poder verle.

"Pero si te he visto así durante toda esta tarde Uchiha-kun!!" replicó Sakura, con una sonrisa sarcástica, volviendo a acostar a Sasuke en la cama y poniéndose sobre él, mientras acariciaba con sus huellas el miembro del chico.

"Sakura… no… no me hagas esto… otra vez no! Estoy cansado!"

"Sasu-kuuuuuun!! Te amo, te amo, te amo!" gritó Sakura besando repetidamente los labios de su chico.

"Si es que contigo no se puede… (Voz interior: si insistes…)Sakura… podemos… pasar esta noche… juntos?" dijo el chico entrecortado.

Sakura miró a Sasuke con una sonrisa dibujada en los ojos y lo besó, queriendo afirmar la anterior pregunta de Uchiha.

Sasuke volcó a la chica y se puso encima de ella después de tapar el cuerpo de esta y el suyo con la sábana. Apoyó sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de Sakura aguantando su propio peso, manteniendo una cierta distancia entre su cuerpo y el de Saku-chan.

"Sabes qué?" dijo Sasuke, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Sakura.

"Dime…"

"Que te quiero más que a nada en este mundo… no vuelvas a dudar de mí jamás… te quiero…" contestó Sasuke besando los tiernos labios de su pareja.

Sakura abrazó a Sasuke hasta que este cayó encima de ella.

"Tan solo una vez más… Uchiha-kun… dime que me amas tan solo una vez más… // "

"Tan solo una?" contestó el chico sarcástico "te amo Saku-chan…"

Sus labios volvieron a fundirse y sus lenguas empezaron de nuevo a rozarse.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_(En ese preciso instante, en casa de Rock Lee…)_

"Naruto… estás cómodo?" preguntó Rock Lee a su amigo, el cual se encontraba completamente tirado en la cama de este.

"Sí, creo que aquí dormiré bien… por qué lo preguntas?"

"U Por nada U"

Rock Lee fue hacia la cocina y calentó en el fuego la cena de esa noche. Unas suaves manos masculinas acariciaron su torso cubierto por un kimono de lucha.

"Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Lee entre desconcertado y sarcástico.

"Lo deseabas tanto como yo… o vas a desmentirlo?"

El chico rió por lo bajo. Naruto comenzó a acariciar el miembro del chico por encima de sus anchas ropas. Lee soltó un gemido impaciente y agarró con fuerza la mano de Uzumaki y, a continuación, lo obligó a quitarle la ropa. Entre besos, caricias y demás preliminares, ambos acabaron desnudos.

Naruto empujó a su chico y lo acostó en la fría mesa de madera, después de haber tirado al suelo con lujuria todo lo que esta sostenía. El chico rubio agarró con fuerza los brazos de Lee y los puso a la altura de la cabeza del chico. Poco a poco y con una dulzura irrefrenable lamió el pene erecto de Lee. El joven ninja, mientras miraba a Uzumaki, empezó a gemir y, pocos segundos después, cogió con suavidad el pelo de Naruto y le indicó las pausas. Cuando Lee se corrió en la tierna boca del rubio lo cogió de la cintura y lo puso a cuatro patas en la mesa, mientras lo penetraba con dulzura, susurrándole al oído todo lo que pensaba hacerle esa noche.

Tanto amor y pasión entre la pareja hizo que olvidaran por completo que la cena seguía calentándose en el fuego…

(Nota de la autora: Kiaaah! (expresión de horror) debería de haber usado el Sharingan antes de entrar en la cocina! (esta frase no es mía, pero no está patentada… se siente "Sasu"! xD)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_(Mientras, Uchiha y Haruno…)_

"Sasu-kun…" dijo la chica mientras mordía su bocadillo, el cual estaba siendo su cena esa noche "quieres que esta noche veamos alguna película juntos?"

"Como quieras… si insistes…" contestó el chico anecdótico mientras mordía su cena.

Cuando ambos acabaron de cenar, Sasuke recogió la mesa y Sakura fregó lo que habían ensuciado. Uchiha se sentó en el sofá mientras esperaba a que Saku-chan volviese con la película.

"Esta!"

"Cual?" preguntó el chico, intentando leer el título de dicha película.

"Esta! El Cuervo! No decías que te gustaba esta película…?"

Sasuke miró a Sakura y sonrió.

"Sí… pero si te sientas aquí conmigo y apagas la luz me gustará aún más…" sugirió Uchiha levantándose para apagar el interruptor de la luz y, así, quedarse a oscuras.

Sakura se sentó al lado de Sasuke y cubrió ambos cuerpos con una manta. Uchiha estaba sentado; la pelirrosa puso sus piernas encima de las de su chico y se acostó. Estaban a oscuras, solos, mirando la televisión aunque en realidad no prestaban atención al argumento de la película. Sakura no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido esa tarde; había sido la primera vez que lo hacía con Sasuke y el chico estaba siendo muy cariñoso con ella a pesar de las torpezas que podría haber cometido.

Sasuke introdujo sus frías manos en los bolsillos, y unos minutos después acarició la mano de su chica por debajo de la manta; esta miró a Uchiha y le dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento. Siguieron mirando la televisión, mientras sus dedos jugaban entre ellos, enlazándose y rozándose repetidamente. Más tarde Sasu-kun se dispuso a tumbarse al lado de su querida Saku-chan. La chica daba la espalda a Uchiha y este pasaba su brazo por la cintura de esta, enlazando sus manos.

Cuando la película iba por la parte más interesante Sakura intentó que su chico dejase de prestar atención a la televisión y se interesase más por lo que las manos de la joven ninja querían hacer. Los dedos de esta empezaron a acariciar el vientre de su amado Uchiha. Provocaron en el chico suaves escalofríos, que hicieron que empezase a excitarse de nuevo. Sakura fue a girarse y Sasuke se lo impidió abrazándola con un solo brazo y, con la mano que le quedaba libre, empezó a desatar el kimono que llevaba puesto la chica.

Sasuke dio la vuelta a Sakura y la puso sobre él. Aparto la melena de la pelirrosa y le besó el cuello repetidamente, dejando un rastro húmedo hasta llegar a sus labios. Besó a Sakura con dulzura y poco a poco fue separándose de ella para que esa fantasía no se desvaneciese tan rápido como había surgido.

"Uchiha…" dijo la chica entre clamores pausados "hazme tuya una vez más… haz que vuelva a sentirme solo tuya… Sasu-kun… te deseo…"

Cuando el chico escuchó salir de la boca de su pareja esas palabras tan nítidas se excitó aún más, y sintió más ganas de hacer el amor con su chica. Fue entonces cuando Sakura desabrochó con dulzura los pantalones de Sasuke y le quitó la camiseta que llevaba puesta. Comenzó a lamer poco a poco el cuello de Uchiha estimulándolo con más intensidad. Fue subiendo con su lengua hasta donde se encontraba la oreja de su chico y empezó a darle pequeños mordiscos ansiosos. Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa dulce en sus húmedos labios y se levantó del sofá, cogiendo a su chica en brazos.

"Qué haces?!" gritó la chica entre risas

Sasuke empezó a dar vueltas rápidas con Sakura en sus brazos, la chica empezó a reír cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

"Bájame, Sasu-kun, bájame!"

"Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero!" repitió Uchiha a voces.

"Yo también te quiero pero bájame Uchiha!"

El chico tiró a Sakura al sofá y se puso encima de ella, abrazándola y dándole tiernos besos en los labios mientras le susurraba:

"Dime… que siempre vas a estar a mi lado… dime que no me vas a dejar solo nunca…"

Sakura empezó a reír y se dirigió a su chico en tono sarcástico.

"Sí! Te vas a quedar solo, muy solo Uchiha!"

"De verdad? Me voy a quedar solo?" repitió el joven ninja mientras sus dedos empezaron a tocar irrefrenablemente los puntos clave de la pelirrosa.

"No! Cosquillas no, Sasu-kun! No!" gritó Sakura entre fuertes carcajadas.

"Entonces… me voy a quedar solo?" dijo Sasuke sin dejar de hacer cosquillas a su querida Saku-chan.

"Noooo! No te voy a dejar solo, nooo! Pero por favor… para!" contestó la chica con lágrimas en los ojos, provocadas por la risa.

Sasuke paró y aguantó su peso sobre sus brazos, colocados a los lados de la cabeza de Sakura.

"Me encanta… cuando sonríes así…"

Sakura no supo que responder al escuchar el comentario de Sasuke, que le llegó de imprevisto. Lo único que pudo notar fue el calor de sus mejillas que aumentaba con rapidez. Ya que las palabras no le salían, miró a Uchiha a los ojos y fue acercándose para besar sus suaves labios. El chico jugó con la situación y fue apartando su cara para que Sakura no llegase a rozar su boca.

"Uchiha! Que graciosos estás hoy, eh!" se quejó la chica mientras Sasuke reía al ver el nerviosismo de esta.

"Estate quieto y ven aquí… ¬¬"

Sakura cogió a Uchiha de la nuca y se lo acercó hasta poder rozar los tiernos labios de su chico una vez más. Sasuke siguió acariciando el vientre de la pelirrosa mientras esta quitaba la poca ropa que al chico le quedaba puesta.

Comenzó a lloviznar. Habían apagado la televisión y, en la oscuridad de la noche, solo se escuchaba la delicada lluvia penetrar en la tierra, convirtiéndola, así, en barro.

La joven ninja besó el cuello de Uchiha sin pausa ninguna, mientras acariciaba el miembro de este. El pene de Sasuke ganó rigidez cuando Sakura empezó a lamerlo con lentitud. Uchiha estaba cada vez más excitado y sin pensarlo dos veces cogió las manos de Sakura y las juntó para poder agarrarlas con fuerza, con una sola mano, e inmovilizarla. A la pelirrosa no le desagradaba sentirse sometida, esa era una de las maneras con la que podía darse cuenta de que Uchiha estaba disfrutando igual que ella y la deseaba con la misma vehemencia.

Sakura empezó a gemir pero de pronto, sin más ni más, apartó las manos del chico, que soltaron las suyas rápidamente.

"Te pasa algo?" preguntó Sasuke desconcertado

"Quiero saber… si de verdad soy la única…"

Sasuke se quedó perplejo ante el comentario de Saku-chan.

"Es que no puedo quitarme de la cabeza la idea de que todo el amor que me das a mí… puedas dárselo a otra… y que todo esto que estás haciendo ahora… lo hagas con cualquier otra chica…"

Sakura estaba a punto de derramar una lágrima cuando los dedos de Sasuke se acercaron a sus ojos llorosos y secaron esta lágrima a punto de ser derramada.

"Ahora te demostraré que eres a la única chica a la que puedo hacerle y darle todo esto… quiero… sentirme dentro de ti…"

Sakura abrazó a Sasuke y este besó los labios húmedos de su chica. Siguió acariciándole el cuello y comenzó a penetrarla lentamente y con más dulzura que antes. Sakura empezó a gemir, con una voz suave e impaciente, y el chico exhausto aumentó la velocidad de su penetración, sin dejar de mostrarle a su chica toda la ternura que podía llegar a darle.

Sakura, a punto de llegar al clímax, abrió los ojos para mirar a Sasuke y clavó sus dedos en la espalda húmeda y descubierta de su chico. Uchiha fue más rápido y se corrió dentro de Sakura. La pelirrosa, al notar el semen de su chico dentro suyo, acompañó a Sasuke y se corrió. Fue entonces cuando la joven pelirrosa recordó que no habían utilizado ningún método anticonceptivo, pero no quiso estropear el momento y se guardó el comentario para cuando Sasuke se diese cuenta. Pero el chico ignoraba por completo que Sakura se quedase embarazada, ni siquiera se había hecho la idea de qué pudiese ocurrir si no tomaba precauciones.

La pelirrosa se giró y vio a su chico con los ojos cerrados, con el rostro cansado. Sasuke estaba dormido. Sakura acarició el húmedo pelo de Uchiha y a continuación besó sus tiernos labios. Tapó ambos cuerpos con las frías sábanas y dio la espalda a Sasuke, haciendo que el brazo de este rodeara su cintura.

"No… Sakura… no estoy dormido…"

"Qué no estás dormido? Mírate Sasu-kun!" protestó la chica en tono sarcástico.

"Sakura… que no…" contestó Uchiha mientras apretaba con más fuerza el cuerpo de Sakura contra el suyo "Yo… quiero hacerlo… ya verás como no estoy dormido…"

En la cabeza de Sakura empezaron a resonar las últimas palabras pronunciadas por el tímido Uchiha. No podía creer que Sasuke hubiese dicho eso. Pensó que quizá lo había dicho porque estaba medio dormido y no era consciente de lo que por su boca salía. Se había quedado completamente petrificada; Sasuke seguía acariciando su suave torso desnudo con intención de excitarla aún más, fue introduciendo la mano en el húmedo pantalón de su chica y acarició con sus huellas el genital de esta haciendo que empezase a gemir. Se detuvo pocos segundos después y se dispuso a dedicarle unas palabras de calma y disculpas.

"Lo siento… es que a estar horas de la madrugada ya no soy muy consciente de lo que digo… no me hagas caso… haz como si no hubieses escuchado nada… por que… no has escuchado nada, verdad?"

Sakura no sabía qué decir, y menos todavía se le había pasado por la cabeza girarse y mirar a Sasuke. No sabía cómo actuar y qué menos decir en una situación como la que estaba viviendo en ese preciso instante. Sasuke la amaba, eso era cierto y no tenía ninguna duda sobre ello; pero no acababa de entender qué era lo que impulsaba al chico a querer hacer el amor tan rápido, sin a penas darle tiempo a pensar lo qué pasaría, sin darle tiempo a actuar.

"Sasuke… has dicho… lo que creo que has dicho…?" preguntó la chica esperando haber errado al escuchar.

"A ver… qué he dicho…?"

"Pues… eso… Sasu-kun… yo…"

"Perdóname, vale? He sido quizá un poco brusco… no estás obligada a hacer nada por mí… Sí, es cierto que me estoy muriendo de ganas por hacer el amor contigo, porque creo que tú eres la persona más adecuada, porque quiero demostrarte todo lo que puedo llegar a darte… una vez más… y hacértelo saber con más claridad…" la fue calmando Uchiha "pero… si tú no quieres… porque esta situación te está cogiendo por sorpresa… a mí no me importa… tendré paciencia…"

La pelirrosa se quedó pensando en lo último que le había dicho Sasuke. De verdad la esperaría? No era la primera vez que lo hacían pero Sasuke quería que esa vez fuese diferente… y ella lo sabía… incluso era completamente consciente de que le daba miedo. Se dio la vuelta y abrazó con fuerza a su chica, clavando sus huellas en la espalda de este.

"Qué te ha dado?" preguntó el chico con una tierna sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

"Lo siento tanto…" contestó Sakura a punto de romper a llorar "pero no sé qué me pasa… no puedo… lo siento… te quiero…"

Sasuke suspiró y juntó el cuerpo de la chica al suyo con más intensidad.

"Ya te lo he dicho… no estás obligada a nada… te esperaré… de verdad… yo también te quiero…"

Sakura no sabía qué responder así qué preguntó al chico al cabo de unos minutos…

"Vamos a dormir…?" propuso Sakura a su chico "estás muy cansado…"

"Sí… si me abrazas durante tooooda esta noche, sí…"

Sakura se limitó a sonreír.

Sasuke cogió a Sakura en brazos, la cual rodeó con los suyos el cuello del chico. La acostó en la cama, se tumbó a su lado, rodeándola con sus dulces brazos, y tapó ambos cuerpos con las sábanas frías y la manta, que anteriormente había estado doblada a los pies del lecho.

De nuevo despertarían abrazados, como la primera noche en la que durmieron juntos. Ese había sido, sin duda, el día más bonito que había vivido la pareja durante los dos meses que llevaban dándose cariño.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El sol había penetrado, de nuevo, en toda Konoha. Sasuke despertó a causa de la luz que entraba por el vidrio de la ventana. Se tapó los ojos, medio entornados, e intentó mirar a Sakura. La chica estaba completamente dormida; su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una sábana blanca que la tapaba hasta el pecho. Sasuke contempló a su chica durante varios minutos, hasta que intentó despertarla con unas suaves caricias en la cara de esta.

(_Sakura… Saku-chan… despierta…_)

La chica entornó los ojos y miró a Sasuke; entrelazó su mano con la del chico y lo abrazó.

"Buenos días… //"

"Qué tal has dormido?" preguntó Uchiha mientras miraba a Sakura, cuyo rostro estaba cada vez más enrojecido.

"Hace falta que me lo preguntes?" contestó la chica sarcástica.

Sakura se levantó de la cama con la sábana cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo. Sasuke se tapó con la manta al ver que Sakura le había arrebatado la sábana que también había tapado su cuerpo.

"Podrías avisar, no? Te piensas que la sábana es solo tuya? ¬¬"

"Je… U No me he dado cuenta… U" mintió la chica.

"Claaaarooo… no te has dado cuenta, verdad? Depravada…"

Sakura miró a Sasuke perpleja, esta vez algo más seria.

"Pero qué estás diciendo? Uchiha! Te he visto así durante toda la noche!"

"Pero anoche era anoche y ahora es ahora, entiendes? ¬¬" contestó Sasuke dejando su respuesta en un aire de suspense.

"Perdone usted…" replicó la chica irónica.

Sasuke la miró y a continuación dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro para que Sakura no se pensase que estaba enfadado con ella.

La pelirrosa se vistió y al acabar fue a recoger el sofá. Lo habían dejado patas arriba la noche anterior y los cojines todavía se encontraban tirados en el frío suelo. Unas suaves manos rodearon su cintura desde atrás y acariciaron, poco después, su vientre. Sasuke dejó escapar de sus húmedos labios un "te quiero" susurrante en el oído de Saku-chan; cuyo rostro enrojeció al instante. La chica se giró y abrazó a Uchiha.

"Yo también te quiero…" dijo Sakura a su chico. "Sabes? Me gustas muchísimo más cuando estás así de cariñoso… estás… raro… pero me encantas…" continuó la chica besando finalmente a Uchiha.

"Ya sabes que me cuesta ser así… pero por ti lo que sea… intentaré ser siempre raro…" contestó rápidamente el chico con una sonrisa medio sarcástica dibujada en su rostro.

_Hold me tight if I think like this_

_I didn't want to know_

_What it was like to fall in love with someone_

_I love you; my tears won't stop_

_Therefore, I should be free of you _

Sasuke besó a su chica y esta empezó a notar como sus mejillas enrojecían; poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos y se dejó llevar por su chico, el cual estaba cada vez más dispuesto a repetir aquello tan bonito de la noche anterior. Fue desnudando a Sakura con sus suaves manos, con lentitud, y empezó a besar su cuello y mordisquear las zonas más erógenas de esta; hasta tener a su chica del todo estimulada. Fue acostándola en el sofá y se le puso totalmente encima. Agarró con fuerza las caderas de la chica y, por encima del pantalón de esta, la hizo notar su pene erecto con suaves movimientos en el que entraban en contacto ambos genitales. Sakura miró a su chico y en sus ojos pudo comprobar de nuevo las ganas de este a poseerla. El chico giró a la tímida Sakura y empezó a penetrarla por atrás, dándole suaves y acalorados besos en el cuello desde su espalda. Sakura ya no podía más; quería sentir de nuevo a Sasuke dentro de ella y quiso decirle que cogiera el preservativo de dentro de la mochila pero… la pasión del momento fue interrumpida por un molesto teléfono, que no dejó de sonar hasta que Sakura, cansada, atendió.

"Sí?"

"Es Vd. Haruno Sakura?" dijo una voz masculina al otro lado del teléfono.

"Sí, soy yo…" contestó la chica preguntándose quién podría tratarla de Vd.

"Disculpe las molestias pero tengo que informarle de algo bastante desagradable… La llamamos del hospital… al parecer dos amigos suyos están ingresados en estado grave…"

"Qué?!" gritó la chica sorprendida sin, todavía, haber apartado la mirada de Sasuke, el cual se encontraba tirado en el sofá con la ropa a medio quitar y con el rostro acalorado. "Quién?!"

"Son dos chicos… Uzumaki Naruto y… Rock Lee… puede ser?"

Sasuke se levantó rápidamente del sofá al ver la cara de espanto que tenía Saku-chan.

"De acuerdo… a ver… Me da la dirección?" contestó la chica cogiendo el papel y el bolígrafo que le había traído Uchiha al escuchar que Sakura necesitaba escribir una dirección importante.

La voz masculina del otro lado del teléfono dio a Sakura la dirección y el número de habitación en la que se encontraban sus compañeros.

"Qué a pasado" preguntó Sasuke al ver que su chica había colgado el teléfono. "Pareces preocupada…"

"Naruto y Lee… marchémonos ya! Te lo explico por el camino…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Uchiha y Sakura entraron rápidamente a la habitación en la que estaban sus dos amigos, guiados por una amable enfermera. En el cuarto estaban ya Kakashi y Gâra, que los miraron preocupados.

"Podéis explicarnos qué es lo que ha pasado?" preguntó Sasuke desconcertado.

"Verás… no sabemos cómo fue, pero nos hacemos a la idea…" contestó Kakashi tembloroso.

Sasuke y Sakura se miraron turbados; no estaban entendiendo nada de nada y con una mirada recelosa dedicada a los dos chicos sentados ante ellos, los obligaron a explicarles lo ocurrido; o, al menos, a la conclusión que habían llegado de lo ocurrido.

"Naruto y Lee…" siguió Gâra deteniéndose en cada palabra que pronunciaba, para pensar bien cómo podía decirla "los encontraron en la cocina de Rock Lee… Naruto iba a pasar allí la noche y…" al chico le entraron náuseas y no pudo continuar, era muy delicado para estas situaciones, de modo que Kakashi prosiguió.

"Los encontraron en la cocina de Lee, desnudos, en una pose bastante sugerente. Fueron intoxicados por el gas, de lo habían dejado abierto mientras cocinaban, sabéis?" continuó Kakashi sin rodeos.

Uchiha y Saku-chan se miraron confundidos. Desnudos? Cómo que desnudos? Qué significaba eso? Naruto y Lee…? No podía ser, no, de ninguna de las maneras!

La enfermera entró en la habitación y observó las desconcertantes caras de Sasuke y Sakura, cuyos rostros estaban cada vez más empalidecidos.

"Supongo que sus amigos ya les habrás explicado dónde y cómo fueron encontrados" aclaró la enfermera seria, aguantando las ganas de reír.

"sí, pero… lo que quiero que me acaben de aclarar mejor es… a ver… son homosexuales…?" preguntó Sasuke buscando una respuesta que despejase sus dudas.

"Parece ser que usted no entiende muy bien este tipo de situaciones… veamos… sí" le contestó la enfermera sin dar rodeos al asunto.

Sasuke miró a Sakura sin entender por qué esta no se asombraba tanto como él. Es que acaso a la pelirrosa le parecía normal? Sus dos amigos eran… gays? No, aquí tenía que haber algo que no acababa de cuadrar del todo, Uchiha estaba completamente seguro.

"De todas formas" dijo Sasuke dirigiéndose hacia la enfermera, que estaba de pie junto a la puerta de la habitación "nos gustaría poder hablar con ellos en cuanto despertasen… si no es ninguna molestia… nos quedaremos aquí a esperar"

"No hay ningún problema" aclaró la enfermera "si necesitan cualquier cosa o piensan pasar aquí la noche y no disponen de mantas nosotros se las ofreceremos, de acuerdo?"

Todos asintieron e hicieron una reverencia de agradecimiento a la amable enfermera. Despertarían pronto Rock Lee y Naruto? Era cuestión de esperar y tener paciencia.

Pasaron varias horas. Kakashi y Gâra estaban sentados en una misma butaca, el pelirrojo dormido y apoyando su pequeña cabeza en los fuertes hombros del mayor. Sasuke y Sakura también ocupaban una sola butaca. La chica estaba dormida y encogida en las piernas de su chico y este, mientras, la tapaba con una manta a causa del frío de la pronta entrada noche. Kakashi y Uchiha estuvieron toda la tarde hablando del tema hasta que Kakashi, intentando dejar a un lado lo ocurrido, preguntó a Sasuke:

"Sasu-kun… dónde has pasado la noche?"

Sasuke se quedó sin palabras y empezó a buscar rápidamente una respuesta que no desvelase lo ocurrido con la pelirrosa.

"A qué viene esa pregunta?"

"Verás…" intentó explicarse Kakashi "Sakura y tú estabais juntos cuando os comunicaron lo que les había pasado a estos dos…"

"Pues… //U Sí… estaba con Sakura pero… sí… hemos pasado la noche juntos… ¬//¬"

"Kiaaaah! Lo sabía!" gritó Kakashi en medio del silencio del hospital, con una expresión de triunfo en sus ojos sin apartar su feliz mirada del rostro de su compañero "y qué ¬¬ ha habido… ¬¬ tema? ¬¬"

"Kakashi!" gritó aún más el enrojecido Uchiha "ya te he dicho que hemos pasado la noche juntos, fin! No ha pasado nada!"

"Claro y tú pretendes que me crea que no ha pasado nada entre vosotros cuando nací con el primer volumen de Paraíso Erótico debajo del sobaquillo ¬¬" rió Kakashi intentando que Sasuke, gracias a la risa que el sensei le había provocado, le contase la relación entre él y Sakura la pasada noche.

"Los libros te han perforado el cerebro…¬¬ Eres un pervertido…"

La chica cambió de posición en las piernas de su chico y la manta dejó de cubrir la mitad de su cuerpo. Kakashi miró a la pelirrosa, al igual que Sasuke, que al ver que el corto kimono de Sakura se le había subido y dejaba al descubierto cierta zona en lo bajo de la cintura, la tapó rápidamente y miró a Kakashi para comprobar si miraba a su chica (Kakashi… ¬¬)

"Lo que decía… que eres un depravado mental!" dijo Sasuke a Kakashi al ver que su mirada se había desviado a la falda de la chica descubierta.

Una figura femenina vestida de blanco entró en la sala de espera, la cual solo estaba ocupada por los cuatro amigos. Se dirigió a los dos chicos despiertos mirando a lo lejos la sospechosa imagen de Gâra y Kakashi, que dio a pensar a la enfermera que toda la pandilla de amigos eran homosexuales, exceptuando a la pareja que ocupaba la butaca de la derecha.

"Vuestros amigos están despiertos… si queréis entrar… adelante…" informó la mujer, cuyo rostro expresaba cansancio y triste sueño. Se dio la vuelta y marchó.

Sasuke intentó despertar a Sakura acariciando el rostro de esta con suavidad y dándole pequeños besos en la mejilla. Al lado de la pareja, Kakashi había tirado a Gâra al suelo y este, todavía dormido, cogía fuertemente la pierna del mayor mientras este la sacudía como un perro se sacude un parásito molesto. Sasuke y Sakura contemplaron la imagen con expectación y, después de dedicarse una sonrisa, volvieron a besarse.

Los cuatro amigos entraron con miedo a la habitación donde se hallaban sus dos compañeros hospitalizados. No sabían cómo les iban a preguntar qué demonios había ocurrido la pasada noche. Entraron en la habitación y la joven chica fue la primera en acercarse a Naruto y Rock Lee.

"Cómo estáis?" preguntó Sakura como si nada supiera.

"Pues… yo la verdad es que me encuentro un poco cansado…" contestó el rubio entrecortado.

"No me extraña…" comentó Sasuke con miedo.

Haruno, Kakashi y Gâra miraron a su compañero, y con sus penetrantes miradas, lo hicieron callar.

"Veréis… creemos que nos merecemos una buena explicación… no?" se dirigió el sensei a los dos chicos.

Naruto y Lee se miraron y, a continuación, asintieron.

--------------------- oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-----------------

"No, yo no me lo creo… no!" gritaba Sasuke mientras salía por la puerta de la entrada del hospital.

"A mí no me extraña…" comentó Sakura "era bastante evidente… últimamente mantenían largas conversaciones… en las cuales nosotros no pintábamos nada…"

Los 3 compañeros, tras escuchar a la pelirrosa, pensaron en la reflexión de su amiga. Quizá tuviese razón. Los dos ninjas pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, y jamás hubiesen podido desconfiar de ellos.

"Bueno… yo me voy a casa; nos vemos esta tarde?" dijo Kakashi dirigiéndose a sus tres amigos, que caminaban a su lado.

"De acuerdo…"

"A la misma hora de siempre y en el mismo lugar?" dijeron los tres amigos acompasados.

Kakashi no contestó. Se dio media vuelta e izo un gesto conforme. Gâra se despidió de Uchiha y Haruno, y corrió tras el mayor.

"Dónde vamos?" preguntó Sakura a Sasuke, que todavía miraba como corría su compañero tras Kakashi.

"Pues, no se chica… a ver, dónde te apetece ir?"

Sakura pensó durante un instante en la pregunta que le había formulado su querido Sasu-kun.

"Hm… Ya sé!" al fin contestó la pelirrosa.

"A ver, dime…"

Sakura miró a su chico y se le acercó poco a poco, hasta poder contar las pestañas del joven ninja. Rozó sus labios, sin darle beso alguno, y rodeó con sus brazos la nuca del moreno.

"Sabes dónde quiero que me lleves Sasu-kun…?" preguntó Sakura, sabiendo que Sasuke no sabría la respuesta.

"Dó-n-de…" preguntó Uchiha con la voz temblorosa.

Sakura le sonrió y volvió a rozar los labios del joven, sin dejar que este la besase.

"A las estrellas…"

Uchiha miró a su chica y entendió sin dificultad alguna lo que esta había querido decirle. Sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Sakura la besó con afabilidad.

------------------------Tan solo un mes después--------------------

"Sakura!" gritaba Uchiha mientras golpeaba una puerta "Ya estoy harto de que te me cueles cada mañana en el baño! Así es imposible convivir contigo!"

Sasuke estaba despeinado, con el torso desnudo. Sólo unos pantalones de pijama cubrían su cuerpo. Sakura salió del baño muy pálida, con cara de cansada.

"Saku-chan… te encuentras bien?"

"No se… desde hace unos días me encuentro extraña, y estas náuseas me están matand…" la pelirrosa volvió a encerrarse en el baño.

Desde hacía a penas un mes que vivían juntos y cada mañana sucedía lo mismo. Sakura salió del baño; Uchiha la esperaba sentado en el sofá. Le hizo un gesto para que se sentara.

"Quieres que te acompañe al médico" preguntó Sasuke a su chica.

"No… iré yo esta tarde… quédate en casa… no creo que sea grave…"

Sasuke fue a abrazar a la joven ninja y antes de poder hacerlo esta se levantó con rapidez y se dirigió de nuevo al baño a vomitar.

"Saku-chan… estás segura de que no quieres que te acompañe al médico?" preguntó el muchacho a través de la puerta.

"Segura…" contestó la chica mientras salía del baño, de nuevo pálida "iré sola… no te molestes…"

Sasuke la miró extrañado y la abrazó.

"Bueno… me voy, de acuerdo? Volveré a las 6… te llamaré antes para saber dónde estás y pasar a buscarte"

La pelirrosa asintió con una sonrisa en los labios y abrazó de nuevo a su chico, cerró los ojos y los apretó fuertemente esperando que lo que pensaba que estaba sucediendo no fuese realidad. Uchiha notó la preocupación de Sakura sin necesidad de mirarla. Se miraron y se besaron una vez más. Sasuke salió por la puerta de la entrada dedicándole una tierna sonrisa, que la chica le devolvió sin necesidad de esfuerzo.

Rápidamente, Sakura, cogió el teléfono y llamó a la consulta del doctor que solía atenderla. Esperó a que este le contestase y pidió hora de visita. Al colgar, peinó su larga melena y tapó su cuello con dos trenzas que le caían hacia delante.

Llegó a la consulta y esperó sentada su turno. Empezó a pensar qué haría si era lo que pensaba. Las cosas cambiarían totalmente. Lo que más le preocupaba era cómo reaccionaría Sasuke; temía que la dejase sola, siendo, aún así, la responsabilidad de ambos. Una mujer la hizo bajar de su estado soñoliento y la hizo pasar a la habitación de visita, donde se encontraba su doctor habitual.

"Buenas tardes Srta. Haruno… es un placer volver a verla"

Sakura sonrió.

"Igualmente"

Tras una larga charla, en la que Sakura había explicado al doctor el motivo de su visita, este la llevó a una sala fría y la hizo tumbarse en una camilla. La pelirrosa se levantó el jersey hasta dejarlo doblado a la altura del pecho. Un gel helado cubrió su vientre y una extraña bola que contenía una cámara con unos extraños láser azules, acarició la zona recubierta por el producto.

Sakura miró la pantalla del ordenador y pudo observar el interior de su vientre. Un punto negro aparecía y desaparecía continuamente en el centro de la pantalla, palpitaba.

"Ve eso?" preguntó el doctor mirando a la chica tumbada que asentía "es su bebé… y está sano y en muy buen estado… igual que la mamá! Ahora mismo llamo a mi secretaria que te imprima los análisis. Tardarán unas horas, ya que hay que prepararlos, pero…"

Sakura no escuchaba al médico. Este, mientras hablaba ya había retirado el gel del vientre de la chica. Se sentó en la camilla sin escuchar las instrucciones del doctor y una lágrima descendió por su rostro entristecido.

"… le ha quedado claro?" preguntó el doctor sorprendido al ver que la mirada de la chica se había perdido en algún punto del infinito "Srta. Haruno… Srta. Haruno!"

"Sí… recoger los análisis, no?" vio como el médico afirmaba con un solo movimiento de cabeza "los retiraré esta tarde…"

Salió de la consulta sin saber a dónde ir. Ya se lo temía, pero la realidad había sido más fuerte que su acertada imaginación. Qué diría Sasuke? La dejaría a cargo de un bebé? No… Sasuke no podía hacerle eso… a menos que no la quisiese y no entendiese que el desliz había sido culpa de los dos. Caminaba mirando el suelo de la calle, sin rumbo ninguno, cuando alguien la paró.

"Sakura? Qué te pasa?" preguntó asombrado Rock Lee.

Fueron a tomar algo a un bar cerca de la estación, que se encontraba al lado de casa de Sakura y Sasuke. Rock Lee contemplaba el rostro de la chica sin entender nada.

"Puedes darme una explicación al menos de por qué tienes esa cara? Ni que estuvieses embarazada…" rió Rock Lee.

El médico no dio tiempo a que la chica contestase a su amigo que se presentó en medio del encuentro, ya que era su media hora de descanso.

"Mis más agradables felicitaciones" le sonrió el doctor a Rock Lee, que lo miraba sorprendido sin saber lo qué quería decir.

"Gra… Gra-cias?"

"Debe de estar contento, eh? Ahora nada de dietas eh Srta. Haruno? Al contrario! Ahora debe comer por dos!"

Rock Lee volvió a reír creyendo que Sakura había ido al médico por algún trastorno alimenticio, y el chiflado doctor le estaba aconsejando que comiese más.

"Un bebé sano tiene que tener una mamá sana! Cuídela, eh!"

Rock Lee se atragantó con su hamburguesa doble con queso y miró a Sakura sin saber qué decirle.

"De nuevo, enhorabuena a los dos eh parejita!" se despidió el doctor.

"Me puedes explicar qué significa esto?"

Sasuke apareció en el bar y se sentó al lado de los amigos que conversaban.

"Sasuke! Qué haces aquí?" exclamó Sakura "dijiste que me llamarías antes de venir!"

"Pero iba ahora para la consulta y te he visto aquí con Rock Lee… hablando con tu doctor… qué quería?"

Rock Lee fue a darle la noticia a Sasuke cuando la pelirrosa lo interrumpió.

"Nada! Quería darme la receta de un medicamento para calmar las náuseas, sabes? Se le olvidó dármelo en la visita y me encontró aquí con Rock Lee… nos hemos encontrado por la calle cuando yo volvía a casa y… hemos venido a tomar algo"

"Aah… de acuerdo… bueno… Kakashi, Gâra y Naruto están en casa con Temari y Hinata… los he invitado a cenar… vamos?"

Los amigos asintieron y fueron caminando hasta la casa de la pareja. Una vez allí saludaron a sus amigos de siempre. Kakashi leía un libro.

"Qué lees?" preguntó Sakura para olvidar un poco su situación.

"Es un manual nuevo, se titula: Antes preservativo en pene que a los nueve meses nene. Está bien… quieres leerlo?"

Sakura simuló una sonrisa forzada y negó con la cabeza. Se anunció la cena y todos se sentaron en la mesa. Los platos desprendían un olor delicioso que a Sakura no le pareció nada agradable. Todos miraron a la pelirrosa que tras dos arcadas arrancó directa al lavabo a vomitar de nuevo.

"No te extraña que Sakura tenga tantas náuseas por las mañanas o cuando ve comida?" preguntó Rock Lee a Sasuke.

"No. Supongo que será por la comida que le preparé el otro día… no soy muy buen cocinero parece ser… aunque yo creía que a Sakura le gustaba la comida que le preparaba…"

"No, idiota! Está embarazada!" exclamó el chico enfurecido por la incomprensión de su compañero.

Sasuke se quedó blanco y de pronto empezó a mirar para todos los poniéndose histérico.

"Como que embarazada?! No puede ser! Sakura! Dónde está Sakura? Embarazada! Pero como puede ser? Y nada menos que _embarazada_. No podía estar resfriada, no… Embarazada! Dios! Pero como ha podido pasar?"

"Como no lo sepas tu… "dijo Temari irónicamente"

"Iros a la mierda tú y tus idioteces. Pero dónde está esta mujer? Yo me la cargo! Sakura!" se levantó Sasuke de la mesa y se dirigió al baño cuando Kakashi lo cogió por la espalda.

"Qué?!"

"Deberías haber leído antes este manual… ves como los libros no me perforan el cerebro?" dijo Kakashi sarcástico.

"Iros todos a la mierda! Temari, sus idioteces, tú y las tuyas! Y tu puñetero manual! Sakura!"

* * *

weeeno... y ya hemos llegado al final del primer cap.! Quiero aclarar antes de nada que cualquier similitud de personajes y situaciones reales son pura casualidad (y lor emarcaré en segundo cap.!) Por cierto!! Kaka-kun! xD Arigatto por todo lo que has hecho por mí en este último més!! /// Y por últimoooo... dedicar este fic/lemon!! A Sasu-kun! Que este lemon no estaría escrito si no fuera por ti! Arigatto por todo Revieeeews!!!

Bye na no na no da! Yukino-san V


End file.
